The Way to Fly
by Drcheese15
Summary: This is a time of great danger. Max and Fang have lost something bad, Nudge. This novel tells of there journey to find her...
1. Chapter 1

Ride: Chapter 1

"Fang, what the heck," I said to fan as he adjusted the wires in the security box. We were inside the school, once again, but for a different, more complex reason (if that is even possible, with all the schools "gadgets") . Since Nudge wanted to stay on her own again, we had to let her, which was a bad idea because the new and improved Erasers were just developed out of titanium. They went and captured her, which leads us to where we are now.  
Fang was trying to break into the computer so we could open the back doors, and yes the doors just HAVE to be computer operated. He was messing around with all the wires trying to see if he could disable one to unlock the door. Too bad Nudge was locked in there, she is a computer hacking expert.  
"Can't we just get in already?" Gauzy whined. He was sitting in the corner with a creepy look on his face, like he will never see Nudge again.  
"Buddy, we are trying to," I explained' "it is just very hard to hack a multi-million dollar computer program." Once I said that I heard a big beeping noise, and I knew immediately that we hacked it. The beeping noise subsided and we headed into the dark hallway.  
As we ran, I could feel the tension in the air. I was completely alert in case of an Eraser attack, or a different idiotic experiment to come out at us. The hallway seemed to last forever, and then we came to an abrupt stop. In front of us was a supply closet.  
"Get in, we can disguise ourselves," I announced to the four eves staring at me, except for Iggy's. once we got in all the lab jackets, we told Angel and Gazzy that they better stay back in case of an emergency.  
"Why do we have to stay?" They both complained.  
"If we get in trouble, you won't have to have a chance of getting hurt."  
After I said that, Fang and I were off. We kept running down the hall. Finally after running for a while, we came to a door labeled "PRIVATE". Ignoring the sign, we went in.  
There was Nudge, in a test tube, skin as white as Christmastime snow...

**Hey guys thanks for reding my story. Next story you will find out what happened to her. Please review my stories, I want to know how I write.  
DON'T FORGET TO ANSWER MY POLE QUESTION!**

**Adios!**

**-Dr. Cheese**


	2. Chapter 2

Ride: Chapter 2

"Nudge!"I yelled as I quickly ran over to the limb body in the tube. Her body was pale with a weird green vein like system running throughout her body. Her hair was shaved off (personally, I think that that was disgusting). No one was around, which was awkward.

"What did they do to her?" Fang said with a sob like tone. I have never seen him cry before. He must have had a vision about this. Oh and if your new, like my Voice, he had a Vision. A Vision is when he can see in the future. He must have seen this.

"We need to get her out," I said to Fang," she could be dead in any moment!" AS I said that, walking freak shows showed up. Unlike the other ones, they had hardly any fur, orange skin, and a weird mechanical body structure. Immediately, I want into fight mode. Tens of them were swarming around me, so I grabbed fang and we both did a two person roundhouse kick,

In the corner of my eye, I say one of the biggest Erasers I have ever seen. He was at least eight feet tall, and he had the biggest hands and feet. I went up to him, kicked him (you know where), and he fell to the ground, surprisingly. Then, I went up to him, cupped my hands over his ears, and screamed. He yelled bloody murder.

Fang finished off the last of them, and we went over to Nudges "cage".

"What do we do?" I asked.

Without a reply, Fang picked up a brick and threw it at the tube. It hit it, and Nudges limp body slithered to the floor…

**Ok guys, I am new at this writing stuff, so give me some good pointers for writing. This is my second chapter of ****The Way to Fly****, and I think I am making progress. Please review, and make my stories more popular…please…I want them to be read and reviewed.**

**Gracias! Adios!**

**-Dr. Cheese**


End file.
